Sue's Story
by Lily Kotegawa
Summary: Sue tidak mengharapkan apapun. Sahabat dan keluarganya telah meninggalkan dirinya untuk selama-lamanya.


Hide-and-Seek: Story of Dorothy dan Hide-and-Seek 2: Stranger © TabomSoft

No commercial profit taken

Warning: Alternative Time Setting, OOC, dan miss typos (kemungkinan)

* * *

Sue tidak mengharapkan apapun. Sahabat dan keluarganya telah meninggalkan dirinya untuk selama-lamanya. Jadi, untuk apa ia masih bertahan di dunia ini? Berbagai perasaan berkecamuk dalam hatinya. Bahkan, tanpa Priscilla ketahui, Sue sempat meneteskan air mata ketika ia membunuh Dorothy dengan kedua tangannya.

"Aku ingin tahu."

Ai membuka suaranya. Menatap penasaran pada Sue yang duduk di sebuah kursi.

"Soal apa?" tanya Sue tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari pocket watch permberian sahabat baiknya yang ia bunuh sendiri.

"Siapa sebenarnya Priscilla itu?" tanya Ai.

Sue tertawa pelan. "Menyamarlah menjadi diriku kali ini saja, dan kau akan menemukan apa yang kau inginkan."

Kini Ai menatap tidak yakin pada Sue. "Benarkah?"

"Ya."

Ai pun menurut, dan segera merubah dirinya menjadi Sue. Kadang Sue merasa beruntung sendiri karena memiliki teman sesama 'hantu' seperti Ai yang bisa menyamar sebagai orang lain dengan sempurna. Hal ini cukup memberinya waktu untuk beristirahat dari perintah Priscilla yang tidak masuk akal.

"Dorothy ..."

Suara Sue membuka. Manik ungu gelapnya kembali menatap _pocket watch_ pemberian Dorothy. Kadang ia berpikir, bagaimana jika Priscilla tidak membantai seluruh keluarganya? Bagaimana jika ia bukanlah sesosok 'hantu' yang melambangkan kerakusan? Lalu, apakah jika ia masih tetap menjadi manusia dirinya akan bertemu dengan sahabat sebaik Dorothy?

Sue menghela nafas. Daripada ia memikirkan hal yang tidak mungkin terjadi, lebih baik ia menenangkan dirinya dengan membaca beberapa buku. Rumah Dorothy begitu luas dan terdapat banyak buku di dalamnya. Bukankah menyenangkan bila bisa membacanya satu per satu?

Sue mengambil sebuah buku secara asal. Buku yang ia ambil sedikit berat, dan terdapat tulisan 'Dorothy's Photos" di halaman depannya.

"Ah ..." Sue mendesah pelan. Mengapa ia harus mengambil album foto Dorothy? Melihat wajah gadis itu akan semakin membuatnya tersiksa. Perasaan bersalah selalu muncul di hati kecilnya biarpun wajah dingin nan cuek selalu ia tunjukkan pada semuanya.

"Hohoho―"

Sue menatap pintu rahasia di ruang perpustakaan. Dilihatnya Ai yang masih dalam penyamaran tertawa dan mengumpat betapa bodohnya Priscilla.

"Sepertinya kau menemukan hal menarik," ucap Sue datar.

"Yeah, ini benar-benar menarik asal kau tahu."

"Kau berhasil menemukan apa yang kau inginkan?" tanya Sue.

"Ya, kini aku juga tahu apa alasan Priscilla mengumpulkan kita semua."

Sue tersenyum kecil. "Sepertinya, itu hal bagus untukmu."

Ai menatap Sue tidak mengerti.

"Bagaimana kau bisa mengetahui semua itu? Apakah kau yang membuatnya seperti itu?"

"Entahlah."

"Kau tidak mau memberitahu?!"

Tawa Sue menggema, membuat Ai merasa bahwa orang yang harus ia waspadai bukanlah Priscilla melainkan Sue.

"Karena kau telah berhasil mencari tahu tentang Priscilla, maka aku akan memberitahumu sesuatu."

"Benarkah?"

"Ya, begitulah. Sekarang, ayo kita pergi!"

Ai terdiam sejenak. "Kemana?"

"Tentu saja ke tempat dimana kita bisa melihat apa yang dilakukan 'sang putri' saat ini."

* * *

Semua orang lahir dengan kemampuannya masing-masing, tak terkecuali Sue. Ia sebenarnya begitu menyeramkan walaupun terlihat normal pada orang-orang sekelilingnya. Ia juga memiliki seorang saudara laki-laki, dan dari segi manapun Sue lebih pintar daripada saudaranya itu. Namun, saudara laki-laki Sue menghilang tiba-tiba dan Sue tidak tahu harus mencarinya kemana.

― _dan yeah, ini cerita Sue ketika ia baru pertama kali bertemu dengan Priscilla._

"Bosan."

Sue duduk di kamarnya yang gelap dan kotor karena tak pernah ia rawat semenjak kematian keluarganya

"Apa kau menginginkan sesuatu yang menarik?"

Priscilla tiba-tiba saja muncul di kamar Sue. Rambutnya yang merah panjang tak teratur menghiasi kepala gadis berbalut gaun merah muda panjangnya.

"Kau? Memangnya apa yang bisa kau beri padaku?" tanya Sue menantang.

"Apapun yang kau inginkan akan aku berikan," jawab Priscilla.

Sue menatap Priscilla dalam diam.

"Baiklah, aku ingin melihat dengan bebas para 'sampah' itu menggapai apa yang mereka inginkan."

Priscilla tertawa. "Hanya itu? Padahal aku dengar kau adalah orang terpintar di kerajaanku."

Sue hanya tersenyum kecil. Ia tahu betul sosok yang ada dihadapannya ini merupakan putri 'tidak sah' dari ratu kerajaan.

"Kalau begitu, aku ingin membuat kontrak antara aku dan kau."

"Lalu?" Sue masih menatap Priscilla dengan seksama.

"Kau bisa melakukan apa saja yang ingin kau lakukan. Tapi eksistensimu akan menghilang selamanya."

"Aku tak peduli," ucap Sue datar. "Hal terpenting di hidupku saat ini adalah ketenangan."

Priscilla terdiam. "Baiklah."

Kemudian, kontrak terbuat dan Sue hidup dalam ketenangan dengan kekuatannya. Setidaknya, hal itu berjalan lancar sampai 600 tahun kemudian.

"Ini ... dimana?"

Sue menatap gadis kecil berambut jingga itu dalam diam. Tubuhnya bergerak perlahan, keluar dari sebuah jam besar di kamarnya.

"Wow, kau bisa keluar dari jam!" Gadis kecil berambut jingga itu menatap kagum Sue, membuat yang ditatap merasa heran sendiri.

"Kau tidak takut padaku?" tanya Sue terheran-heran.

"Kau tidak memiliki muka yang menakutkan bagiku," jawab gadis kecil itu polos disertai tawa kecil.

Sue tersenyum. "Siapa namamu? Mari kita berkenalan."

"Namaku Dorothy. Kau?"

"Sue."

"Sue? Nama yang manis!"

Kemudian saling mengobrol dan bersenda gurau bersama. Hingga senja tiba, membuat gadis itu harus kembali ke 'atas'.

"Aku harus kembali. Nanti kita bermain bersama lagi, ya?"

"Ya."

Sue melambaikan tangannya, perasaan hangat mengalir di hatinya.

"Kau tidak takut?" tanya Priscilla. Seperti biasanya, ia tiba-tiba saja muncul.

"Takut?"

"Bagaimana kalau gadis itu memberi tahu keluarganya tentangmu?"

Sue tertawa begitu melihat ekspresi cemas Priscilla.

"Kau mencemaskanku?" tanya Sue.

"Tidak―"

"Aku tahu kau mencemaskanku. Tapi aku yakin, gadis yang aku temui adalah gadis yang baik. Ia terlalu polos asal kau tahu."

Priscilla memalingkan wajahnya. Ia tidak sudi menatap wajah Sue yang penuh keyakinan seperti itu.

"Bunuh keluarga gadis itu."

"Hah? Apa maksudmu?" tanya Sue tidak terima. Lelaki itu meninggikan suaranya.

"Kau tidak perlu banyak bertanya. Bunuh saja dia dan keluarganya."

― _dan pada saat itulah, Sue merasa dirinya tak bisa disebut sebagai 'manusia' lagi._

* * *

"Sue! Sue!"

Lamunan Sue buyar seketika. Dilihatnya Ai yang sedang menatap khawatir kearahnya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Ai khawatir.

"Aku tidak apa-apa," jawab Sue pelan. "Hanya sedikit teringat masa lalu."

Ai hanya diam, tak berkomentar apa-apa. Gadis berambut biru tua panjang itu paham betul bahwa Sue tidak ingin usik oleh masa lalunya.

Kriett!

Pintu kayu ruang rahasia itu terbuka. Terlihat Priscilla sedang memandang kesal kearah Sue.

"Kau datang secepat yang aku duga―"

Ai masih diam begitu Sue menatap lurus Priscilla.

"Ya, dan terimakasih atas berbagai trik yang kau lakukan padaku."

Salah satu hal yang Ai bisa ketahui saat ini adalah ... Sue masih belum bisa mengahapus perasaannya pada Dorothy. Lalu bagaimana soal Priscilla? Yah, Ai tidak bisa berkomentar apa-apa. Karena Ai juga tahu, bahwa Sue diam-diam ingin melepaskan diri dari kontrak yang telah berjalan selama 600 tahun ini.

* * *

Tamat

* * *

 **Sebuah fanfiction yang terukir di benak karena terlalu banyak bermain game RPG ini. All yeah, aku kepengen banget bikin fanfiction ini dan akhirnya, hal ini berhasil terwujudkan. Walau pertamanya aku ingin membuat Sue x Dorothy. Hahaha ...**

 **See you next time!**


End file.
